The World's Story Ends with You
by Flcl-san
Summary: A reaper, who has just become a GM, and his actions for the Reaper's Game.


The World, Your time, Your story

The World's Story Ends with You

By: Damon Gardea

A TWEWY FANFICTION

Prologue

The wind today was pretty rough, I took it as an omen that something bad was about to happen. I grabbed my black jacket, my black hat, my red bandanna… yes you probably know where this is going. I for one am a wannabe Sho Minamimoto, one of the greatest Reapers ever, who went beyond the lines of good and evil to become number one. But… well we all know what happened to that plan, but in actuality if it came down to it, I did look like a younger version of the maniac. It kind of made me happy. Anyway, I headed down the flight of stairs in the building, looking out the windows as I went. AMX was the place to hang, it was pretty cool, and well… it's where I worked. Kind of, since I was a bit under-age, well by a year but that didn't really matter.

I waved to the guys who were packing up and I was about the head out into the rainy afternoon when I stopped and turned around, "hey, don't forget, I'm going to be gone for a week." I told the manager, he just waved me off and smiled. Then I re-opened the door and headed out, the skies were darkening, and the streets were coated with water. It was a beautiful sight in my eyes. I noticed couples walking down side-walks with umbrellas and I stood out like a sore-thumb. I quickly buttoned my jacket up, and lifted it to my face; I wasn't cold at all though because I was… well what I was.

I decided to take a walk to get some dinner, ramen. I started to run, as I felt the water from the ground splash up against my clothes, but I didn't mind it, because I knew I'd be dry in a matter of seconds no matter what. I then headed down Center Street, on my way to Shibuya Crossing. I started to slow down because there were a ton of people now, walking to-and-fro, so I slowly slipped past them, their eyes gazing at me and my weird clothes.

I quickly slipped into Shibuya Crossing just to catch the last bit of people who needed to cross before the lights turned green, and booked it across to Dogenzaka. As I made it across the intersection the street lamps flickered on and it gave a slight feeling of nostalgia. 'Why was I doing this?' I asked myself on a daily basis, 'Why did I choose this path? My options were in my face, and I turned them away.' I then walked into the light where everything seemed to get darker. The rain pattered on my hat, leaving dark circles on it. By now anyone would be soaking wet, so I decided to keep moving before someone would have noticed.

The only thing about me that wasn't very Sho like, were the yellow eyes of his, which could gaze into anyone and give them the shivers. Mine were just… dark dark brown, you could even say that they were black. I was also missing the markings on my face, but I could change that whenever I wanted.

I slowly made my way to Ramen Don, where I picked up my ramen mostly for dinner. I jogged my way to the door and shook my head just before I went inside.

"IRASSHAI!" A man shouted through the door. That man is the Ramen King, Ken Don! The owner and greatest ramen maker ever!

He smiled as I entered, there were a few people here and there, but they knew how the man did his greetings. "Yo!" I smiled back and put my hand up into the air, "You know what I want!" I then tilted my head as I headed to a seat next to a man who was twirling his straw in his drink.

"I hear, you're taking a week off from work at AMX! What's this all about?" Ken asked me as he cooked away.

I yawned and looked out the doorway of the restaurant, "something's come up suddenly with a few friends of mine that I have to take care of." I nodded blinking a couple of times.

Ken looked at me, raised an eyebrow then looked back to his food, "Damon? Having friends? I don't know… sounds kind of fishy."

"Old man… You don't know very much about me then." I smiled at him.

He gave me a gruff look then back to his ramen. "Hey, you want me to add some curry to this?" He stirred the ramen around and around.

"What?! Ramen 'n' Curry?! Sweet! I haven't had that stuff in ages!" I laughed then noticing the man next to me who just stared blankly at me. "… What are you looking at?" Our eyes met each other and it just seemed like a staring contest.

"Me too, my treat for both of us." He finally said, but he was talking to the Don.

"Eh? I don't even know you and you're buying me food? Okay… thanks!" I looked at the Don as he handed us both our dinners and headed to the backroom.

We both ate in silence as the others in the Ramen Don started to leave gradually. We didn't speak a word to each other until we could hear Ken laughing at a television program that he was watching in the backroom.

"So wh—"

"So I hear the game is starting tomorrow." He cut me off.

Normally I would be mad at those kinds of people but, what he said caught me off guard. I dropped my spoon, and it clanked to the floor. An entire spoonful of curry ramen wasted, part of it on my clothes. "How do you know about that…?" I asked weakly, it was pretty obvious that he had gotten the truth by the way I replied.

"I know what you are." He took a drink of his coffee and glanced my way from the corner of his eye, a sly look.

"I would know who you are, if you were one of us too, but you're not. So what are you if you can see us? Or know what I am?" I asked becoming calm now, it didn't seem like he was an enemy, and there weren't many enemies that would attack our kind.

"I'm just… a guardian of the game." He sighed. He stood up pushing his bowl to the end of the counter, he then placed down the money for the payment, and pulled out two feathers, "you know… I could just end you right here and now… if I wanted to."

I froze for a moment thinking to myself, 'why would he want to kill me after I've done nothing to him? It doesn't make any sense…', I quickly picked up my spoon and started to reach into my pocket.

"I'm only kidding, what good would I do to erase a little ant like you?" He stated and waved out the door. "I'll catch you later Damon."

"What the… Hey! What's your name?!" By the time I asked he was gone, I could hardly seen outside the store any more, the only thing that lit up the street were the cars that passed by occasionally, as I looked out the door I went back to eating and finished my dinner, filling my stomach, I decided to do the dishes for Ken. As I finished I shouted as I left, "Hey Don! I'll catch you in a week old man!" I knocked on the wall which was connected to his backroom as a signal that I was leaving, and I could hear him getting up.

I was long gone by the time he came out of the store to say goodbye. But, then again, every time I leave for a week, it could be the last time I see anyone I say goodbye to.

I headed down the sidewalk to Pork City and entered the building. "Clashing thoughts my butt." I sighed out and shook myself dry fairly quickly. "I guess… it's time to head back to the UG now. It's time to get prepared."

As no one was around I popped my neck and cracked my knuckles, suddenly I grew black vectored wings that had a weird pattern, and put my palm to the ground. Nothing seemed to change, just the atmosphere around me. I stepped outside the building and the rain no longer touched me. I floated away into the empty blackness, all the way to the West Bus Exit where I landed. No one was around. Or from what I could see, as I made my way to the underpass below the train-rails, I started having thoughts again, 'since when did I think it was okay to kill people?'.

It was only a few moments before I was in a room with my kind where I felt back at home and took a seat on a couch. The ground of the room was glass where fish were, and it was a lounging type of place with a bar. It was a much laid back kind of room, and it was for our kind. Our kind, were Reapers. Reapers are the hosts of this game that would be taking place tomorrow.

"Oy, Damon." I female reaper walked up to me.

"What?" I said in quick reply, "If this is to ask me out on another date, forget it."

"No no, it's not that, it's something else." She said clarifying.

"Okay, then on with it." I snapped back.

"I hear you're getting promoted, and Uzuki is getting pissed!" She laughed and looked over to another reaper who had pink hair and was blowing her top at another reaper, whose name was Kariya.

"A promotion eh? Finally." I said and sighed, she left to talk with some other people. I looked down to the table to see a drink sitting in front of me. I didn't dare drink it.

The door to the room then opened, and everything went silent. A man walked in, acting all cool. "All righty then, I am your new Conductor of the game." He had deep red hair and it was pulled back. It looked like the character Shikamaru from Naruto's type of hair style, and on top of that he wasn't wearing a shirt at all. It was bare skin and you could see scars from who knows what. He wore a silver belt and black pants. On his back was a gigantic blade that looked too big to use in my opinion. But overall he looked like he was the kind to explode in someone's face if they did something wrong, and keep everyone in order.

The kind of leader I hated.

"So… which one of you here is Damon?" He said in a loud tone.

"Right here." I said loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Meet with me after this meeting." He said quickly.

"A-alright sir." I said and nodded.

The rest of the meeting was basically a bore to me, nothing really interested me, but I had to look like I was paying attention at least. Finally it was over and the reapers started to split up.

I walked up to our new Conductor and he led me to a red door. I walked in after him, and he led me to a strange black room.

"Do you know what this room is Damon?" He said as I couldn't tell how big it was, but could tell it was big by the echo of his voice.

"I-I don't know sir."

"Tsk tsk tsk… Don't they teach you anything in Reaper School?" He chuckled to himself, as he then pointed to a chair.

I stayed silent as I knew he was about to explain.

"That right there… Is the chair where the Composer of Shibuya sits! He who controls Shibuya, sits in that chair." He said in a deep tone, to make it sound like an epic novel prologue.

I stared at the chair, but I didn't see anything special about it. It was chained down, there was a player pin symbol on the back of the chair… it was gray. But nothing out of the ordinary. I found the size of the room more interesting.

"I called you here because of a promotion."

"I've heard." I said back remember the reaper's words.

"Anyway, you are now being promoted to a… game master? Huh that's weird, you skipped the officer stage… Oh well that doesn't matter."

I was shocked, I thought I was only supposed to be a Officer, but being a Game Master?! Man, I was excited for this, this could be the return of Sho Minamimoto! Except not really, I wasn't planning on betraying my fellow Reapers.

The Conductor dismissed me as the hours passed by in the UG quickly.

It seemed like only a moment later when the game was beginning. I watched as our new Conductor explained the rules to the hundreds of Players who were there. I watched from the sidelines with my hood on, my wings flat against a wall. I was ready to erase some players, I could do it in a blink of an eye now… But of course I'd have to abide by the rules.

As he ended the instructions all of the players disappeared, by the hundreds to different locations of Shibuya.

I chuckled in amazement at how I was now going to be the one controlling the game, so… I headed to the most known Reaper's lookout tower, the top of 104 to overlook the game and the players.

As I made my way to the top floor flying, I looked at the pins in my pocket and started to attach them, I didn't have a big variety, just a few lightning pins that I could use at my disposal. I looked at my clock… Five, four… three, two… one. I snapped my finger and laughed at the top of my lungs, with the sun behind me, I put my foot on the ledge and laughed and laughed. I watched as the players started to awake, started to move, started to run. "I guess… Being a Game Master is pretty fun…"


End file.
